


The Golden Hour

by snorlaxatives



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxatives/pseuds/snorlaxatives
Summary: Quick request I made, hope you enjoy!You came to the library looking for a new book only to run into the handsome Scout that you've been secretly eyeing for weeks.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlitLagoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLagoon/gifts).



The Queen’s Library was a grand building filled with hundreds of thousands of tomes. Large windows lining the spacious rooms filled the inside with fractalized light. The air smelled of dust and leather -- books. So many stories lived in this place. So many lives and adventures.

(Name) had just finished their most recent stack books and was determined to find some further equally exciting reading material before the sun set and the library closed for the evening. It was the golden hour; long, slanting rays of late afternoon sun shone through the large arched windows illuminating dotes motes dancing in the air. The library was quiet this time of day. Most of the scholars, students, or civilians had come and gone and were just about to sit down for supper.

(Name) perused the stacks absentmindedly, placing a finger here or there on an old favorite that crossed their line of sight from time to time. How many of the books had they read in Queen Historia’s Public Library? Dozens? Hundreds? (Name) shook their head and wore a wistful smile. Someday, they thought, I’ll read them all.

An irritated sigh from around the corner pulled (Name) out of their thoughts. A voracious reader never could quelch their curiosity. Upon rounding the massive bookshelf, (Name) let out a tiny yelp in surprise, though in a library they might as well have screamed at the top of their lungs.

A golden haired man in a green Scout’s cloak sat in a reading alcove near the window. Before the noisy distraction, he had a furrowed brow and clenched jaw. Now, he was just giving (Name) a concerned stare. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. (Name’s) palms began to sweat. They had been secretly admiring the blonde haired man from afar ever since he had started coming to the library a couple of weeks ago. This wasn’t exactly how they imagined their first meeting. Gods, his blue eyes were so beautiful though and… wait. What had he asked them?

The Scout stood up and moved as if to make his way over to (Name). (Name) panicked and blurted out, “So, uh, what are you reading there?” The Scout hesitated then sat back down. “A history of the building of the Walls.” He shook his head ruefully. “Though I’m not having any luck finding what I’m looking for.” 

(Name) walked over to the alcove hesitantly then took a seat opposite him before they could convince themselves otherwise. “What exactly are you looking for?” They asked curiously. The Scout bit his lip and shook his head again. “I’m not exactly sure, to be honest…. I’ll just know it when I see it.” 

“May I?” (Name) asked, gesturing toward the large tome in front of the Scout. “Please!” The Scout nodded with a warm smile and slid the book across the table. The book was certainly old. The pages were yellowing at the edges and had been nibbled away in some places. Turning to look at the spine, (Name) let a small smile spread across their lips. “I assume,” they began as they placed the book in front of them and looked up at the Scout. “That you’re looking into the history of the Walls for military reasons?” (Name) arched an eyebrow at the man opposite them. The blonde haired Scout grinned. “Now whatever would give you that idea?” 

(Name) quickly grinned back then found themselves blushing furiously. “Well,” they coughed and cleared their throat in an attempt to cover the blush. “I recommend looking in the military tactics section of the library, not the history section. Those books aren’t meant for civilians so the language isn’t as flowery. Maybe you’ll find whatever it is you’re looking for there. It’s on the second floor to the right of the stairs but you’ll need to find a librarian to unlock the room for you.”

The Scout grinned even wider this time. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that!” He leapt up from the table, nearly knocking it over in the process. “What did you say your name was?” he asked, his blue eyes shining eagerly. “I-I didn’t,” (Name) stuttered. “But it’s (Name).... What’s yours?” “Armin!” The Scout beamed as he gave a quick salute, raising his fist to his heart. 

Armin began hastily shoving his belongings into a satchel. “How is it you know so much about Queen Historia’s Library anyway?” he asked, not bothering to look up. “I like to read so I spend a lot of time here and eventually got to know my way around,” (Name) answered sheepishly. Armin nodded absently as he buckled his satchel shut. 

“Well, (Name), I’ll have to keep an eye out for you whenever I come back then,” he said cheerfully as he placed a hand on their shoulder. “You’ve been a great help! I hope I see you again soon!” Without giving them time to respond, Armin dashed around the corner of the massive bookcase out of sight, no doubt on his way to the military tactics room. 

(Name) stood there, mouth agape and cheeks flushed for what felt like an eternity. Gods above! I came looking for a good story and found myself actually talking to him! To Armin! (Name) blushed even harder and gently touched the shoulder that Armin had rested his hand on. Armin the Scout…. (Name) shook their head and grinned. I can’t wait to tell the others about this, they thought as they made their way through the now empty library. (Name)’s heart was still racing a mile a minute from the thrill of the interaction. Why, I do believe I will just have to make time in my schedule tomorrow to stop by the library. Afterall, it’s not like I was able to pick out a book today! (Name) thought as they headed into the darkening evening.


End file.
